Remnant of My Soul
by Saki K
Summary: Itachi took Sasuke home and on the way, took sasuke's first kiss... and makes him a promise.[Itasasu, Uchihacest]
1. Kite

**Whoopee second fic! From all of the awesome feedback you guys sent me, I was inspired! I'm also drawing a doujin for this pic, and I'm currently inking the part one.**

**WARNING!: Incest, Yaoi...dont read if you don't like itasasu. For the rest of the fans, read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: as if.**

**Note: the beginning may sound a bit boring... but just wait, ok? The good stuff's coming!**

**Sasuke-9, Itachi-15.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nii-san!" 9-year-old Sasuke called to his brother. "Look at this kite! It looks just like your Sharingan!" Sasuke turned, "can we get this one?"

Itachi was holding a dango in his hand, and didn't look the least interested. "Alright, but we must be on our way home now, or Okaa-san will worry."

"eh?" Sasuke wanted to spend more time at the festival with his brother, seeing that he never spend time with him, with all of the missions. "But..."

"hmm?"

Sasuke looked down, if his brother wanted to leave, he couldn't stop him anyway. Instead, he struggled to put on a smile and shook his head, "no, it's nothing."

_'Don't be selfish, Sasuke...'_

"Sasuke."

"Hai?"

"What's wrong?"

_'wrong?'_ Sasuke thought, and considered telling his brother to stay longer as they walked out of the festival. He sighed inwardly.

"No Nii-san, I'm fine, you needn't worry..."

Itachi looked up at the decorations and brushed the hair away from his eyes, "you shouldn't tell lies, Otouto."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, then caught himself and said, "but.. you always lie, Nii-san."

"...Do I?"

'Nii-san you're always... breaking promises...'

"nn.. h-hai. You always tell me tomorrow, and poke me on the forehead..."

Sasuke then felt a hand on his head. Itachi leaned close, and said, "Well then, is there something you'd like me to promise?"

_'Nii-san...'_ Sasuke smiled gently. "Hai."

"It's just that.. I don't want Nii-san to be so far away..." Sasuke laid a hand on the one on his head, "I mean, well, could you spend more time with me, more often?"

Itachi gave him a small smile, something that he did rarely. _'As you wish.'_ And he pressed his lips against his brothers.

Sasuke gave a small gasp, and Itachi seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sasuke's sweet mouth. _'Nii-san?'_ Hardly believing what Itachi was doing, Sasuke slowly started to respond. Pressing back shyly, he moaned as Itachi suckled at his tongue. He thrusts his hips at Sasuke, and pushes the two of them onto the soft grass, lips still locked.

_'Sasuke, what are you doing? Your own brother is kissing you.'_ Sasuke tried to pull away without success. But he knew that he liked it, so he reasoned, why not go with instinct?

Eventually the brothers were lacking air and separated. Still panting, Itachi said. "Alright. The next festival, I'll go with you. And we can stay... for as long as you wish."

End Chpt.1

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay first chapter! slightly boring...but this info is needed for later chapters.. sorry **

**hope you enjoyed! Feedbacks are REALLY welcome!**


	2. Together Forever

**Second chapter… and sadly, last. I had a hard time deciding what to do...I wanted to make it a short one… so I'll just settle with this and if I don't like it very much later, I'll make a sequel!**

**Warning: Itasasu, yaoi incest blah...**

**Disclaimer: TT;;**

**Sasuke: 13**

**BTW if some people didn't catch it its not an annual festival, its every 4 years , just to fit the story.**

_'I promise that I will forever be with you.'_

Sasuke couldn't get to sleep. Actually, he hasn't been able to sleep for months with out sleeping pills. Itachi's death still haunted him. He remembered years ago when he had lost his first kiss to his brother, remembered his promise. Itachi had not kept even one for him, and now he never will.

He remembered what it felt like when Itachi touched him. That pale yet warm hand caressing his cheek. When he was 12 years old, Itachi had pushed his fingers inside him. It hurt unbearably, yet as got Sasuke got used to it; it was more like unbearable pleasure.

"Nii-san! I hate you! How could you do this to me? I thought that…" Unwanted tears slid down Sasuke's face. His eyes, once full of life and joy, looked deadened, filled instead with sadness. "I thought that you'd at least keep this promise… the promise that was the most important to me…"

'_But why, Sasuke? Why did you believe in him?'_ He asked himself. Wiping his eyes, he answered, _'Because… because I wanted to give him a second chance, I wanted to believe in him one more time. But… I was wrong.' _

Soon the festival day has come again, Sasuke's eyes watered as he thought of Itachi's promise to him. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke went outside and heard distant chattering voices in the close by festival. He went up the street and turned towards the excitement, the familiar kite stall stood not far away from him. There he saw the exact same kite that his brother had bought for him years ago.

The one that resembled his Itachi's Sharingan.

Sasuke turned and ran out of the festival, face wet again. No matter what he said about his brother, he needs him. He still needs Itachi. Without him Sasuke is incomplete. Without Itachi, is like a world without the sun, heart without soul.

With a grim smile of realization, Sasuke knew what he was going to do. He went to the woods where Itachi had taken his first kiss. Standing in the precise spot that he had stood four years ago, he took out a sharpened kunai…

Rich blood ran down the hem of his neck. Funny, it was the same color of the pair of eyes that Sasuke knew so well.

Sasuke smiled as he fell backwards onto the soft grass. He knew now, that Itachi had kept his promise.

_They were going to be together. Forever._

_Owari_


End file.
